Foreignly Exchanged
by Lunar Leopard
Summary: A foreign exchange program can cause many things to happen as a group of three friends find out on a trip to Japan. Pairings tai-sora matt-oc joe-oc izzy-mimi oc-oc WARNING Yaoi Musical chapters maybe?
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction such as Digimon and other references. So please do not sue me 'because I have any money.

**_Author's notes:_** This is my first fanfiction of Digimon so no flames please. Also this story has nothing to do with Digimon except the characters and that's it. No Digimon, no Digiworld, however there is an alternate universes, alternate personalities, and own characters. Now that that's stated we can get on to the story.

The Beginning

Kristina Deecus, a straight A student, is currently talking to her friend Alicia Neerg. Kristina is a 16 year old sophomore with long brown hair and green eyes covered in glasses. Currently her hair was pulled back to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm so bored Alicia," she said over the phone, "what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know want to watch Hope Rising?" she asked.

"Sure what time?"

"Is 3 alright?"

"Sure see you then!" she said.

"Bye"

"Bye," she said then hung up. _Awsome this is going to be awesome. No school for a month and a day full of soap operas. How could this break get any better? _She thought to herself as she got dressed and looked at the clock._ Let me see its 2:30 so I can leave now get something to eat on the way and get to Alicia's house on time._

"Bye Mom." She said as she walked out the door. She got a burger meal from McDonalds and walked to Alicia's house. _3:00 sharp cool. _She thought as she walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Kristina you're just on time Alicia is getting set up in the basement." Mrs. Neerg said.

"Ok thank you." Kristina said as she walked down the hall that leads to the basement. The Neerg house is very homey with family photos everywhere and the smell of Mrs. Neerg's fresh baked pies and other goodies.

"So Alicia are you ready to watch five hours of our favorite soap?" Kristina said as she walked into the basement.

"Almost just need to get the popcorn." said the 17 year old. Alicia looked up with hazel eyes through glasses. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Let's get the drama started." Kristina exclaimed. Five hours, a couple bags of popcorn, and a six pack of soda later and they were done.

"Well it's getting late I got to go." Kristina said looking at her watch.

"Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye" she said and then walked home.

"So how was your day." Her mom asked as she walked into her house.

"Fine." She said.

"You're just in time for dinner." Her mom said. After she was done eating she took a shower and went to bed. The next day she got up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Honey you got a letter in the mail." Her mom said as she walked into the kitchen and handed her the letter. She took it, opened it up, and read it.

_Dear Kristina Deecus:_

_This letter is to inform you that the exchange program you entered into has selected you to go to Japan. You are requested to board the airline to take you to Japan on the day of August 5, 2004. You will be required to take a two week course on the Japanese language. Plane tickets are enclosed along with hotel information. A cab will be waiting to transport you to the hotel. If you cannot or do not want to partake in this program call the number enclosed with the plane tickets._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Kimosabe and the board of administrators._

"Oh my god," she screamed.

"I'm going to Japan!!!"

To be continued


	2. Meet up again

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything involved in this fanfiction such as Digimon and other references. So please do not sue me 'because I have any money.

**_Authors Notes:_** In answer to a review she is going to meet the digidestined and yes there is going to be koumi pairing but I don't know what a slob-couple is so I don't know. In other news I'm going to introduce a new character this chapter that you're going to be seeing a lot of in future chapters. Also the musical chapters are in question but if I do decide to it will not be until after mid terms. One final thing I'd like to add is that the review from Mrs. Ishida-to-you is from one of my school friends who the character Alicia is based on. Now on to the story.

Meeting up again

Meanwhile, Alicia was just getting home from her morning run.

"Honey you got a letter while you were out." her Mom said and handed her the letter. As she read it her face began to break into a smile

"Mom I have to leave in two days to Japan for a foreign exchange program." Alicia said still a bit shocked.

"Oh, honey that's great, I'm so proud of you," her Mom said and hugged her. "You had better start packing."

"Ok but I'm going to call Kristina first and tell her the great news. "Alicia said right as the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi, Alicia you'll never guess what happened."

"You got accepted too!"

"Yeah I just got the letter today."

"Me, too."

"Awesome we're going to Japan together, this is going to be the best year of our lives!"

"I know, gotta go have to pack."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later.

"This is going to be great."

"I know we're going to have the best time of our lives."

They said as they approached the airport in Mr. Deecus's car. Alicia's parents had to work so they couldn't come. At the entrance they checked their luggage and said goodbye to Mrs. Deecus. Due to the security measures Mrs. Deecus wasn't allowed to go to the gate with them.

"Bye, Mom," Kristina said then hugged her mom.

"Bye, girls," she said then went back to her car.

"Come on Kristina our plane going to be leaving soon." Alicia said.

"You're right, let's go."

They got to the gate and only had to wait 10 minutes before the plane showed up. They had first class seating, they watched movies on Kristina's laptop she brought. They watched A Walk to Remember, Bring it on, and then listened to music. They got to Japan at about one in the morning and landed at Tokyo airport.

"Wow everything is so big here." Kristina gasped in awe.

"Ms. Deecus and Ms. Neeg I presume," said a voice from behind them.

"Yes we are, why?" Kristina asked.

"I am a representative of Mr. Kimosabe's. my name is Mr. Takanake or just Mr. T," he stated then continued. "As you know, you will have to learn our language and customs. For the duration of this course you will be staying at the hotel, but during school you will be staying with host families." He finished.

"So how far away from each other are we?" Alicia asked.

"Well I hope you don not mind but your right next to each other." Mr. T explained.

"Oh we don't mind."

"Well then let's get going Mr. Aroci is waiting for us in the cab."

"As in Coner Aroci?" Kristina asked.

"Yes why?"

"Because he's a friend of ours, we thought he was in Hawaii."

"He was but when he got accepted we brought him here."

"So let's go then."

"Ok the cabs this way." He said and started walking. When they got to the cab they could see Coner. Coner was a sixteen year old boy with blond hair, who came out last year about his homosexuality. A gang of boys cornered him one day and beat him up because he was gay. Since then he has become a goth and dyed his hair black.

"Hey, Coner how's it going?" Alicia said as they got in the cab.

"Fine, Alicia, you?"

"Alright, how was Hawaii?"

"Fine, lots of hot guys."

"Were they gay?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah a lot of them were."

"So did you get any?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Sorry, I hate to interrupt but we are at the hotel."

"Ok let's go."

"Your luggage has already been delivered to your rooms."

"You mean we get our own rooms?" asked Alicia.

"Yes, now Ms. Deeecus this is your room, Ms. Neeg yours is next door, and Mr. Atroci is across the hall."

"Thanks," they said.

"Your welcome, feel free to order anything from room service, you will be receiving a wake up call tomorrow for your first lesson."

"Ok bye."

"Well what are we waiting for let's order some food and chow down." Alicia said.

"Yeah," they agreed in unison.

TBC


End file.
